1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic messaging. More particularly, it relates to an improved notification of received electronic mail to a user.
2. Background of Related Art
Electronic messaging (e.g., e-mail) has become a mainstay in today's world. While paper mail services (commonly referred to in the electronic messaging world as “snail mail”) continue to serve useful purposes, electronic mail services (commonly referred to as “e-mail”) has become an indispensable part of communication in today's society.
Various architectures exist for providing e-mail services. For instance, the two most common e-mail system architectures either employ an e-mail server in communication with the Internet, or a web page on the Internet providing access to a group of e-mail users.
An e-mail server has an Internet Protocol (IP) address, and is connected to the Internet. The e-mail server processes electronic messages (e.g., e-mail) for a particular group of users, and parses out the group addressed mail to individual account users, providing services for sending and for receiving e-mail.
When new mail is received addressed to a particular group of users, a conventional e-mail server typically assembles a list of new messages for a user to retrieve the next time that they log on to their individual user account on the e-mail server. Thus, a user is alerted to the receipt of a new e-mail message once properly logged on to the e-mail server.
For example, in a Unix system, the e-mail server provides a textual message to the addressed user in the group indicating “you have new mail . . . ” or a similar message upon receipt of at least one newly received e-mail message. As another example, AMERICA ONLINE™ Internet service includes a proprietary mail server which audibly announces “You've got mail” upon receipt of at least one new incoming e-mail message. However, the textual and/or audible announcements regarding new e-mail are limited to receipt by a logged on e-mail user currently accessing the e-mail server.
A web page based e-mail server operates somewhat similarly to a more traditional e-mail server with respect to the individual users. In particular, using a web page based mail server, a web page is established for each user. Each user accesses and logs on to their individual e-mail web page access using a suitable web browser such as NETSCAPE NAVIGATOR™ or MICROSOFT EXPLORER™. Using their web browser, a user accesses their e-mail web page, provides the appropriate password information, and then reviews their incoming mailbox to determine if they have received any e-mail messages. Examples of web based mail servers are hotmail.com™ and Yahoo!mail™.
In any event, a user must have their computer turned on, and conventionally provide an account name and password before being notified of whether or not incoming e-mail has been received. Thus, using either an e-mail server or a web page mail server, a user is notified of a received e-mail message only after they provide the requisite log on information and refresh or re-access the appropriate e-mail service.
Many users do not keep their computer terminal on at all times, or are in transit from one computer terminal to another. Unless a user has their computer terminal powered up and properly logged on to the appropriate e-mail service, conventional e-mail servers and web page e-mail servers do not provide indication to a user about the receipt of e-mail. Moreover, the requirement for the user to input an account name and password (either manually or automatically using an appropriate e-mail program such as MICROSOFT OUTLOOK™ to automatically input the account name and password) each time e-mail is to be checked is cumbersome, and causes delays between the time that the e-mail was actually received and when the user is finally notified of such receipt.
Accordingly, a disadvantage in the current electronic messaging systems (i.e., either traditional mail server or web based mail server) is that the user must power up a computer, log into the computer system and network service, and have an account name and password entered and confirmed into an e-mail server or web page e-mail server, before they are even notified as to whether or not new e-mail messages were received for them. This extensive effort can be burdensome for some users, and in some instances can cause significant delays between when the e-mail was received and when the user is actually notified of such of days and even weeks, particularly for users who receive e-mail infrequently and/or power up their computer infrequently.
There is a need for an improved electronic messaging architecture and technique which provides a more timely notification to users regarding the receipt of e-mail messages, particularly to the casual user of computers and/or e-mail services.